Breath!
by HolmesHero
Summary: Reichenbachfall 1891 Watson sieht Holmes fallen. Kann er ihn retten? und wenn ja, wie wird es weitergehen?


_Nein. Oh Gott, nein. Bitte nicht._

Ich spürte wie die Tränen in meine Augen schossen. Aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht ihn.

Ich rannte den Pfad hinunter, der zum Ufer führte. Ich musste nicht lange suchen. Am Ufer, halb in Wasser lag eine Gestalt. Es war Holmes. Er lag auf dem Rücken; eine blutende Wunde am Kopf. Sein Atem war schwach und setzte zeitweilig aus; als würde er keine Luft bekommen. Ich wusste, was zu tun war. Ich legte meine Hand auf sein Zwerchfell und drückte. Doch nichts bewegte sich. Ich versuchte es nochmal. Und nochmal.

„Kommen Sie!", schrie ich. „Atmen Sie!"

Ich stieß meine Hand heftig auf seine Brust. „Atmen!"

Ein Strahl Wasser schoss aus Holmes´ Mund. Er öffnete die Augen und begann heftig zu husten. Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und richtete Holmes mit meinem Arm auf, damit er besser Luft bekam. Nach einer Weile hörte er auf zu husten und fiel kraftlos in meinen Arm. Er zitterte vor Kälte und Erschöpfung.

Ich zog Holmes seinen nassen Mantel aus und meinen an.

„Lassen Sie das, Watson. Sie werden sich noch erkälten", flüsterte er.

„Und Sie würden sterben."

Ich zog ihn nah an mich und versuchte ihn zu wärmen. Das Zittern wurde langsam schwächer. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass mir noch immer Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel und die Kälte brach herein. Mir fiel der Felsvorsprung ein, den ich auf dem Weg gesehen hatte. Ich wollte Holmes aufheben, aber er versuchte selbst aufzustehen. Als ich ihn an seiner linken Schulter berührte, zuckte er heftig zusammen. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich wusste, wie ungern er über seine Gefühle sprach und auch, wenn sie körperlich waren. Also wechselte ich wortlos die Seite und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Ich stützte ihn so gut ich konnte. Ich wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Ich konnte es fühlen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis wir den Platz erreicht hatten. Er war fast wie eine kleine Höhle; kalt aber windgeschützt. Ich führte Holmes hinein und ließ ihn sich an die Wand setzen.

„Ich komme gleich zurück", sagte ich leise als ich mich erhob. Ich lief zu dem nahen Gebüsch, wo ich einige Äste auflas und zurück in die Höhle brachte. Durch meinen Aufenthalt in Afghanistan war ich vertraut mit dem überleben in der Natur. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich ein Feuer entzündet hatte. Durch die neue Wärmequelle hatten wir auch gleichzeitig genügend Licht und ich begann ihn vorsichtig zu untersuchen. Sein linker Arm war ausgerenkt, seine linke Hand verstaucht und zwei seiner Rippen geprellt. Ich renkte die Schulter wieder ein und band meinen Schal um seine Brust um den Brustkorb zu stützen. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn. Ich strich ihn die Haare aus dem Gesicht und säuberte die Wunde an seinem Kopf. Er sah mich ganz ruhig an. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar schuldig und verantwortlich für das, was geschehen war. Wäre ich nicht auf den falschen Brief herein gefallen, wäre das alles nie passiert.

„Es ist unnötig sich Vorwürfe zu machen, Watson.", sagte Holmes, wie immer als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich hätte eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden, Sie weg zu schicken."

„Aber warum?"

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?"

Eine Antwort war unnötig. Natürlich konnte ich es mir denken.

„Es ist alles gut so wie es ist.", flüsterte Holmes.

„Nichts ist gut! Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie noch leben!", rief ich aufgebracht.

„So ein großes Wunder ist das gar nicht. Ich bin auf Moriarty gelandet."

Holmes lächelte matt und ich musste lachen. In so einer Situation war es eigenartig zu lachen, aber in diesem Moment war es irgendwie erleichternd.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen? Ich meine, außer dem, was wir schon wissen."

„Nein"

Das war wenigstens eine kleine Erleichterung.

„Sie sollten schlafen, Holmes. Schlafen Sie einfach. Ich passe auf Sie auf."

Er sah mir tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß. Das haben Sie schon immer getan."

„Sie waren schon immer der Stärkere von uns beiden und die Stärkeren vergessen meistens auf sich aufzupassen."

Holmes legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Doch ich wusste, dass er lange Zeit nicht schlief. Doch dann zeigte mir sein regelmäßiger und tiefer Atem an, dass er eingeschlafen war. Ich blieb wach bis es langsam dämmerte. Dann fielen auch meine Augen zu. Ich hatte nicht lange geschlafen, als eine Bewegung an meiner Seite mich weckte. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Holmes hatte sich aufgerichtet und zog sich an der Felswand auf die Füße.

„Holmes, was… wo wollen Sie hin?"

„Ich muss gehen."

„Was?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Ich muss gehen."

Ich sprang auf die Füße. „Sie können nicht gehen. Ich muss Ihre Verletzungen versorgen und vor allem: Warum und wohin?"

„Moriarty war nicht allein. Er hatte einen Begleiter. Ich habe ihn am Reichenbachfall gesehen. Außer ihm denken alle, ich sei tot. Alle Verbrecher Londons denken, ich wär tot. Das ist meine Chance so lange zu lauern, bis sie einen Fehler machen. Wenn ich bei Ihnen bleibe, werden auch Sie zu einer Zielscheibe werden und das kann und will ich nicht verantworten."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich lasse Sie so einfach gehen? Sie werden da draußen sterben! Ich lasse Sie nicht allein."

„Aber das müssen Sie! Wenn Sie mitkommen,… Verstehen Sie doch. Ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert."

Ich schwieg für einen Augenblick. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Kehren Sie nach London zurück und bestellen Sie Mrs. Watson einen schönen Gruß von mir."

„Nein", wiedersprach ich.

Holmes trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Vertrauen Sie mir?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich Ihnen. Ich würde Ihnen mein Leben anvertrauen und das wissen Sie."

„Bitte vertrauen Sie mir auch jetzt. Sie müssen mich gehen lassen. Ich vertraue Ihnen jetzt auch mein Leben an, denn Sie sind der Einzige, der weiß, dass ich lebe. Sie dürfen es niemanden sagen. Sagen sie allen ich wäre tot. So, wie es war bevor Sie mich gefunden haben. Bitte, Watson. Tun Sie es für mich."

Verzweifelt dachte ich nach, aber mir fiel nichts mehr ein. Mein Kopf fühlte sich leer und betäubt an.

„Wann werden Sie zurückkommen?", fragte ich schließlich.

Holmes sah mich traurig an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht Wochen, Monate, Jahre und wenn sie mich erwischen…"

Ich wollte das nicht hören. Ich trat an Holmes heran und schlang vorsichtig meine Arme um ihn, um die Rippen nicht zu berühren. Holmes stand erst steif da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Dann fühlte ich seine Hand, die vorsichtig über meinen Kopf strich.

„Es ist alles gut.", sagte er ruhig.

„Es ist für mich als würden Sie gerade sterben.", flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde zurück kommen.", sagte Holmes und ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, wie sehr er bewegt war. Er löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und sah mich ein letztes Mal an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Ich kehrte nach Meiringen zurück und führte seinen Auftrag aus.

Er hinterließ eine Leere, die drei Jahre wenig taten um sie zu füllen.

 _I shall ever regard him as the best and the wisest man whom I have ever known._


End file.
